A Woman Scorned
by ArashiDumas
Summary: Kenshin’s little sister wants revenge—for the way she was treated duing their training. When she joins Shishio’s forces—as his cook and friend—she finally has her chance.
1. Joining Forces

**Disclaimer: No, even though I write as though I do, I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for Alana/Reika, or whatever you want to call her. Please, don't suu.**

****

****

**Chapter 1**

She took a deep breath, and again tried to free herself from her bindings. The leather was tied so tight around her wrists, the smell was emanating to her nose, so all she could smell when she breathed was the leather straps. She had managed to get the leather from her mouth and get the full use of her lungs. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't get a grasp on herself and think logically—but she had to. She had to remember what she had learned—no goals would be achieved until she could grasp her thoughts. And she couldn't die here in this frenzy.

"You must calm yourself, Alana, that you must," she heard her brother's voice murmur in her head. "You can't—"

"I know! I know I can't do anything!" She yelled back, and broke down, about to cry. No, she couldn't. She had to get to her brother and prove him wrong. She had to show him that she was every bit as good as him.

"What will you do for me if I let you go?" Her captor's voice came. He was behind her, speaking as smoothly, as if he had captured her just to release her.

"I don't want to do anything for you," she whispered, surprised to hear her voice after so many days without talking.

"Do you want to be free? To do what you want, say what you want… Instead of being confined to his dirty cell which will only lead you to Hell?"

"Sire," she didn't know why she treated him with such respect, "I only wish to leave. I have things to do."

"Which are?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Silence! I have heard enough. How skilled are you in the kitchen?"

"I was considered one of the best before I was captured. But I don't see why-"

"Good. I indeed have been looking for a qualified cook. Will you join me? Maybe you'll have a change of heart somewhere along the way."

"Sire, if you please—"

"It would be wrong of you to refuse me. I will send you to hell." She felt him kneel next to her, and he began to cut her bindings. When the bindings fell, he placed his rough, bandaged hands on hers. "Now, are you ready to join me?"

She sighed, and her brother's smiling face popped into her head. Oh, how she loathed that face. If her captor could help her with her revenge, then…"Yes, Lord Shishio, I will join you."


	2. Getting used to it

Chapter 2

"_But Master, Why did Shinta leave us?"_

"_Because, he feels that he knows enough, and that he no longer needs my help. Do you feel the same way, Reika?" _

"_No, of course not, Master! I want to stay with you and learn all I can!"_

"_Then, indeed, one day, you will be just as strong as your brother. And if you stay to learn the last technique, you will be stronger than he will ever be." He placed his strong hand on her small shoulder and pushed back her red hair—it was tickling his hand. Water splashed their faces from the waterfall that they were looking over. _

_She scrunched up her nose and looked up at him with large, hopeful blue eyes. They almost had a purple tint. "You really think so, Master? I can really be as good as Shinta?"_

"_I don't understand why you'd want to be as good as that rotten boy, but yes, Reika, you have much potential."_

"_Why do you still call me Reika?"_

"_Because, Alana is not a warrior's name. Reika is the spirit within. It is loyal and noble, and it suits you."_

"_Thank you, Master." She looked down at the ground, and her stomach grumbled. "May we please go get some food from the hut?"_

"_You must catch you own food tonight."_

"_Awwwwwww…"_

_Her master let out a laugh. "Come along, Reika. How will you survive without me if I make all your meals for you?"_

"_I'm coming, Master, I'm coming…"_

Alana woke up with a start. Why had she dreamt that night of her master was beyond her. She hadn't seen her brother since before then, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She and her brother had stopped getting along when they were taken into their master's care and they began their training. Shinta had decided that she wasn't worthy of his training. After all, she was only a little girl.

She sat up on her futon and sighed, looking around the dark room that Lord Shishio provided for her. She shivered in the cold and sighed, getting up with her blanket wrapped around her. She walked into the kitchen that had become her office in the past day and started a small fire in the stove. She had to make herself some tea. She sat next to the fire, warming herself, waiting for a pot of water to boil.

"Miss Alana?"

Alana looked over by the door. It was Shishio's right hand man, Soujiro.

"Oh, hello there," she said, giving a small smile.

"Couldn't sleep, could you?" He kept his perfect, silly grin in place.

"No… I don't sleep much." She took a mug from the cupboard and poured the hot water into the mug. "Would you like some?" She asked.

"No, I don't drink tea." He sat next to her by the fire. "I just wanted to ask how you like it here so far."

"It's fine, I guess. I enjoy cooking, and as much as I don't want to work for Shishio, it's better than being in that cell. I need to be grateful under the circumstances."

"It seems that you are a very smart girl, Miss Alana."

"Please, don't call me Miss. I require no title."

"Why did you finally agree to go with Mister Shishio?"

"Because…I guess I just wanted to see the way he fights, and the way the people around him fight. I might learn something from them and improve my own art." _So that I may defeat my brother,_ she added silently.

"Your art is very important to you, then?"

"Very. My Master is the only person who has not lost hope in me. And for that, I must hold all that he has said and taught to me close to my heart." She pulled her legs close to her.

"It is good of you to remember where your art originatd, and it's true meaning." Soujiro yawned and stood, looking down at her. "Well, we'd best both be getting to sleep, as we both have long days ahead of us. I have to go gather the men, and you have to cook for all of them." He grinned and gave a small wave. "Night, then."

She nodded. "Good night." She sighed and took another sip of her tea, then went back to her own bed.


	3. The Letter from Brother

Chapter 3

"Miss Alana—Miss Alana!"

"Hm?" Alana looked behind her from the stove at the bright eyed Soujiro. "Yes? What is it?" She yawned—it was way to early to be up and cooking for everyone, and his loud outburst this morning didn't help her mood anymore.

"There's a letter for you!" He ran up to her. "Shall I read it to you?"

"Who is it from?" She asked, not believing that anyone could find her in Shishio's forge.

He flipped it over in his hand. "Shinta. It—"

She snatched the letter from his hands. "Shinta?" She questioned, opening the scroll. Had he really sent her something? Had he gone out of his way to find her, deep in this forge.

_Dear Alana—_

_So, you've chosen to go back to your old name, and you are no longer Reika? It's a pity. I am learning Master's final technique. I hear that you've already learned it. I wish to see you again, so that we may make amends. We've left things a little rough. Please come to master's abode, he says you know where it is. _

_Forgive me for my past wrong-doings—_

_K.H._

She sighed and looked at the signature—only his initials. And not even his own initials, but the ones that Master had given them. "Thank you for delivering this, Soujiro. I must speak to Shishio immediately."

"But Mister Shishio is busy! Do you think you can barge in here and after only a few weeks of being our cook, demand to have a private meeting with him!"

She rolled her eyes. "Forgive me, Soujiro, but you'll have to make your own breakfast!" She gave a quick smile and ran off towards Shishio's chambers.

"Master Shishio!" She cried, giving a quick knock and then barging into the room. She bowed before him when he looked up suddenly from his map. "Master Shishio, I request to take leave of you for a short time."

"What is this about?" he asked. "How dare you just barge in here?"

"Forgive me, Master, but my brother just sent me a letter. He needs me to meet him at our master's home. Our master is very very sick. May I please take my leave?"

"Do you promise to come back to me, and not to tell anyone who you are working for?"

"Of course, Lord Shishio. Please, let me leave for just a few nights. My Master means everything to me."

"Damn—I'd gotten so used to your cooking, too." Shishio sighed, disappointment written on his lips. "Fine—only a few nights."

"Thank you, My Lord. I shall be leaving within the hour." She bowed and left the room, Yumi growling after her.


	4. Master's House

Chapter 4

Alana took her shoes off outside of the door to the little hut and stepped in without so much as a knock. She walked past the red haired man who stood against the wall watching her carefully, straight to the man lying on a futon, fast asleep. He was taking shallow breaths, and his long black hair was strung out all over the mat, spilling onto the floor.

"Master?" She whispered, nudging him a bit. "Master? What's wrong? Master, wake up, please! It's Rei!" His face was still and cold, clammy to her touch. She stood, looking to her brother. "What did you do to him, Shinta! Did you kill our Master?"

"He taught me the final move, and I hurt him," Kenshin said in his quiet and calm voice. "I gave him the medicine that cured me when we were younger. You remember, don't you?"

"You killed Master? I didn't even kill him when he taught me the final move."

A shocked expression crossed his face. "You've learned the final move?"

"Yes, Shinta—"

"Stop calling me that!" He sighed. "I'm no longer Shinta, I'm Kenshin. Please, Reika, call me that."

"And I am not Reika. I never was, whether Master called me that or not. I have always been Alana." Her hand slipped to her belt, where her sword was, and she fingered the hilt of it. She looked away from her brother, kneeling next to Hiko. "Master, please, wake up." She laid her head on his chest, then took hold of his hair and pulled.

"GAH!" He yelled, angrily sitting up, his head jerking every which way to see the culprit. When he saw her, his eyes narrowed, and he let out a low growl, then pushed her down in a tackle, pinning her by her shoulders to the floor.

Alana laughed and rolled over on him, then pulled herself up, her foot still on his chest, keeping him on the ground. "I win, Master."

"Not yet!" He grunted, pulling her foot, causing her to stumble back to the floor, and helping him to lunge back up to his feet. He groaned and leaned back, the bones in his back popping at the sudden strain. "Ahhh….Feels good." He smirked and looked over at his young student, then held his hand out to her to pull her up. She refused it and pulled herself up.

Kenshin looked slightly amused, a small smile on his face. "Alana…" he whispered, "may I see you for a moment? I need to speak with you."

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Master," Alana replied.

Hiko shook his head. "No, Reika. You must speak with your brother, and work out your problems."

"But Master—"

"Reika." His voice was stern and he gave her a look that was no longer playful, but demanding.

"Fine," she said, and walked outside, trying not to pout. Maybe he wanted to be kind and settle this once and for all. Maybe she wouldn't have to use what she'd learned on her brother. They had been so close once, when she was little, she couldn't imagine being away from her brother for even more than a second, unless she was relieving herself, and he was waiting somewhere nearby.

"Alana…" her brother said quietly, "It's been too long."

"That's not my doing," she whispered. "I wanted you to stay! How could you leave Master and me?"

"I thought I was ready to take the world by storm. I obviously wasn't, and I know that I was wrong." He sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Lannie, please forgive me. Master has, and he's taken me back. Won't you?"

Alana shrugged away from him, taking a step back. "Don't call me Lannie. I'm not your sweet little baby sister anymore. A lot of things have changed." She nodded good day to him and walked back into the hut, bowing to Hiko. "I'm sorry, Master, but I have to leave. This trip isn't as worthwhile as I thought, and I have to get back to work." She hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his coat around her. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I was never able to give it to you when you learned the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki. It's yours now."

"Shouldn't you give it to the rookie over there?" She asked quietly, nodding towards her brother. She made a small attempt to smile at her master and pulled the coat tightly around her shoulders. "Thank you, Master Hiko." She bowed to him and, not able to contain her excitement, hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she gave him a peck on the cheek, another quick bow, and ran out the door, barely stopping to grab her shoes.

A Note from Jaz: OMG! I actually wrote a long chapter—those of you who follow my writing know that long chapters are hard for me. Well, come back for the next one, and all that—Jaz.


	5. In the Kitchen

A note: Before I begin, I just want to say thanks for everything. When I started this one, I didn't think anybody'd like it, but so far, you all seem to love it! Thanks for all the support, and all that--Jaz

Chapter 5

"I'm glad you're back, Alana," Shishio said grimly. "Had I to endure Yumi's cooking any longer, I may have died before the Battousai got here. Then, what fun would the fight be? Even a dead man could beat him, but I'd like to play with him a bit."

Alana suppressed a sly smile. "I am glad to be back, My Lord. It seems that Master Hiko was not near as sick as Shinta said he was." She bowed low, her large coat slumping to the floor—she was still short. "Oops!" she grinned up at Shishio. "I guess I'll go put this in my room, then get to the kitchen." She shrugged the coat back on and headed off to her room.

"What is it, Yumi?" Shishio asked, looking to the woman next to him. He knew by the grimace on her face that something was wrong.

Yumi pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at him. "You like her, don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" He opened his mouth for her to feed him a grape. She sighed and popped one in his mouth.

"You! You and she are having an affair! And I thought you loved only me!" She stood, preparing to leave.

He grabbed her and pulled her back down to her perch. "Just calm down, Yumi. She is my cook, nothing more."

"But you said her cooking was better than mine!"

"Because it is." He smirked at her. "Are you actually jealous of that…that little girl? You have no need to be, my dear. You are my only interest." His words sounded cold yet sincere, as only Shishio could make them sound. "Now, I have some business to attend to."

Yumi sighed and said nothing, not wanting to anger him. She had a habit of making Shishio mad when it came to her feelings for him. Shishio stood and left, leaving Yumi, once again, speechless. She watched him walk away, and she almost cried when she realized he was heading in the direction of the kitchen, off to that whelp of a cook.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alana was humming to herself, chopping onions for her stew, when she heard the soft footsteps of a visitor. She ignored them, thinking them to be of someone here to grab a snack and leave.

But when two bandaged arms wrapped around her, she stiffened. And when the owner of the arms put his lips to her neck and began kissing and th deep voice began whispering "I missed you," the knife in her hand dropped to the ground with a loud clatter.

After a moments though, she pulled away from him. She picked up the knife and wiped it off on her light kimono, then turned to him. "Lord Shishio, I am here as your cook, and I _am not_ here to help you on your quest for infidelity." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she turned back to dicing the pungent onions. "Was there anything else you need?"

Shishio chuckled. "I need tonight's feast to be wonderful. Tonight marks the end of one life, and the beginning of another." He let out another gruff chuckle, then left.

Alana thought about his words for a moment, then shrugged. Maybe Yumi was going to have a baby. The thought made her laugh.


	6. The Battle

Chapter 6

Alana smiled at all the guests who were seated around the table. She really didn't know many of them—only Soujiro and Yumi. Shishio wasn't even there. She looked questioningly at Soujiro, who had become her friend, and he mouthed _busy._ Busy. That was detailed. She rolled her eyes and dished up a plate with a little of everything on it, then took went over to Soujiro

"Where is he?" She asked.

"In the arena. I'm sure he'll be hungry."

"Thanks, Soujiro." Alana gave him a small smile, then took the plate off to Shishio's battle chambers. He sat here for lengths of time, meditating before his swords that hung on the wall. She went in through the back staff entrance—a curtain hung over a hole in the wall—and ended up standing next to him, as he was sitting in a throne-like chair that was against the wall. She bowed.

"Lord Shishio, your dinner."

"Thank you, Alana. You may go now."

Alana nodded, about to turn and leave. She hadn't paid attention to anyone else in the room, so when the word "Lannie?" escaped the red haired man's mouth, she froze.

She turned back to him slowly. "Shinta." She replied, keeping calm about herself.

Shishio looked between the two, stuffing a rice ball in his mouth angrily. "You two know each other?" he asked, once it was chewed and swallowed.

Alana suppressed a laugh at Shishio, then nodded. "He is…my…my…" She couldn't get the words out. How could he really be her brother if he was never there for her?

"I'm her brother," Kenshin finished. "And the 'work' you were so eager to get back to…was being Shishio's cook?" He seemed appalled, if nothing else, yet still kept calm. She hated him for that.

Shishio smirked. "What a charming turn of events," his silky voice mused. "Alana—Lannie—" his smirk returned. "You may stay, if you wish."

Alana took a step back, bumping into a newcomer—Yumi. Was Shishio really going to fight her brother? NO! She was the one who was going to teach her brother a lesson, not Shishio! She wanted to protest—but would Shishio cut her down? She had become friends—kind of—with her captor, but she was still afraid of him.

"Lannie—Alana, please, go." Kenshin told her. "I do not want you seeing this, that I don't."

"Shinta…" she whispered, then sighed. "I must finish cleaning up the meals," she said, bowed to Shishio, and left. When she returned to take Shishio's plate, which was mysteriously empty, licked clean. Was he eating while he fought? She shook her head, suspecting Yumi. Her brother was still locked in battle with Shishio. Yumi was lying next to Shisiho, lifeless, she realized.

"Why don't you just die and let me live in peace!" Shishio yelled, striking Kenshin with his sword, and as he did so, his body burst into flames, the temperature igniting the fats and oils in his body.

"Lord Shishio!" Alana gasped running towards him.

"Stay Back!" Her bloody brother yelled, looking towards her, but she didn't listen, running to Shishio, burning her hands. The smoke made her cough, but she didn't care, trying to put the flames out. She collapsed on the ground, coughing, her eyes closing.

A note: I don't know if I got some of the facts right in this, but I think I did. I was watching the episode while I wrote it, so I should have. Thanks for reading, and al that--Jaz


	7. In the End

Chapter 7

Alana's vision was black, and she let out a little groan. The last thing she remembered was…

Her hands hurt. She couldn't remember why. Really, the last thing she could remember was being in a dark cell, like this. Shishio's cell, she realized. Had it all been a dream? She vaguely saw two figures fighting in her head, her borhter, and Shishio. _Think, Alana, think!_ She said to herself, then sighed.

No, of course it hadn't been a dream. When she breathed, she still felt suffocated, lasting effects from the smoke, no doubt. It hadn't been a dream. Shishio really was…

He gave her a home when there was no one else, despite what she thought were her wishes. He was a friend (if _he_ could ever be a friend to someone, a thought she almost laughed at), and she needed him. If he was gone, where would she go now?

The main question was, where was she now? It was dark outside, she could tell that much by looking out the paper thin windows. She was in a small room, lying on a futon someone had laid out for her, her kimono used for her blanket.

Someone had taken good care of her. She pulled herself up, trying to be careful of her hands--which had been bandaged--and left the small room, looking around the hall about her. There was a small candle burning at the end of the hall. She followed the light, looking about this way and that, her eyes landing on her brother, who sat in the corner, his legs folded to his chest, his head resting gently on his knees. Of course it had been him. He was such a noble man, after all. She sighed and walked over to him, folding herself into a kneel next to him. He didn't look at her, just stared into the candle's fire, his breathing calm. She didn't know if he was awake, or just sleeping with his eyes open. That would be something Shinta would do.

"Shinta…" she said quietly, then laid her head on his shoulder. For some reason, all of her resentment for him was gone. Sure, she used to want to destroy her brother, but really, all she'd ever wanted to do was prove herself to him, and to be with him once more.

He didn't react for a few seconds, then finally, unnoticeably, turned his head to look at her, and kissed the top of her head gently. "Just like old times," he muttered into her hair.

She nodded a bit, then looked up at him. "Shinta, I'm sorry!"

"Lannie, I'm sorry!" They looked at each other and laughed, hugging each other.

"I can't believe it…Shishio…he's really gone."

Her brother nodded, but kept his thoughts to himself. She knew what he was thinking though, and she was glad that she was her with him, as she was no longer a woman scorned.


End file.
